Family
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Kazuki has faced many challanges in his life and now it's time for the biggest one: dealing with a pregnant wife. Please R&R.


Family

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Tokiko Muto was terrified. This was the biggest test of her young adult life. She waited the right amount of time, just as the instructions demanded and now was the moment of truth. Reaching out a shaking hand, she quickly checked the results: positive. Tokiko nearly fainted but she managed to catch herself in time. She suddenly felt two arms encircle her waist and she calmed down.

"Are you..." Kazuki whispered in her ear, his voice barely containing his excitement. Tokiko turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes." Kazuki hugged her tightly and laughed. "I just hope I'll be able to handle this." Kazuki stoked her cheek gently, his eyes beaming with love.

"You're able to handle anything koishii."

"All thanks to you, anata." Tokiko placed a hand on her stomach, a beautiful smile on her face as she thought about the new life they had created together.

* * *

A month later Tokiko was hunched over the toilet, with Kazuki gently rubbing her back.

"How are you feeling?" Tokiko shot him a glare and then vomited again.

"This is all your fault." Tokiko said angrily.

"It takes two to make a baby, anata."

"Baka." Tokiko mumbled, before another wave of nausea hit her.

Another month passed and Tokiko had just gotten out of the shower, a bath robe draped over her body. She went to the closet and picked out her favorite pair of jeans. She had just pulled them up and was about to button them when she felt her stomach get in the way. She tried again but the same thing happened. Kazuki then walked into the room and saw the situation.

"Ah you're gaining weight! That's great!" Tokiko glared at him and took out the Kakugane she had hidden behind her back. Kazuki took off like the wind with his wife following him, four serrated blades nipping at his heels.

* * *

The sixth month had passed and Tokiko was now showing the signs of her pregnancy. Her stomach jutted out in front of her and she sighed at her reflection. It would take a lot of work after the baby was born to get her trim figure back. Kazuki walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"I cooked breakfast." Tokiko then started crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a fat cow and I'm not sexy anymore! All I do is eat and yell at you! And now you're going to find someone better and break up with me!" Kazuki held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Tokiko, you're beautiful no matter how much you weigh and no one could replace you in my heart, understand?" His wife nodded and Kazuki wiped her tears away. "Feeling better?" Just then Tokiko's stomach rumbled and she blushed.

"Actually I could use some sauerkraut mixed with strawberries. And then some spicy peanut butter. And then some deep fried bananas dipped in ketchup." Kazuki's eyes bugged out and he quickly ran to the store to get everything his wife wanted.

A few weeks later Kazuki was silently walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He had been out for most of the night with Okakura and had lost track of the time. His only prayer was that Tokiko was asleep. He gently opened the door to be met with a pair of glaring yellow orbs.

"You're late." She then thrust a pillow and some blankets into his hands and slammed the door. Kazuki sighed and went downstairs to his couch. He had been sleeping there for the past couple of nights as Tokiko was getting angry with him over the tiniest little details.

"Just three more months. Kami preserve me."

* * *

During the eighth month Tokiko was acting…different than usual.

"Good morning you sexy stud you!" Tokiko said in Kazuki's ear. She then started giggling at Kazuki's appearance. He had been kept up for hours running back and forth from the store to his home for more food. "You look so cute when you're like that!"

"I'm glad you like the way I look dear." Tokiko then started tickling him relentlessly. "Tokiko, please stop."

"No way! Not until you say the magic word!"

"I love you?"

"No."

"You're the best wife in existence?"

"No you silly boy."

"Please?"

"And we have a winner! And what does our contestant get? Why a lovely kiss with his most beautiful wife!" Just after they kissed, Tokiko noticed a red hair on Kazuki's jacket. "Are you cheating on me!?" Her eyes were set in a death glare and Kazuki started shaking his head.

"No."

"Yes you are, don't lie!"

"I'm not. Look behind you!" Tokiko whirled around and saw their dog, Saito, rubbing his red fur all over her pant legs. Tears sprung forth from her eyes.

"I'm such a bad person!" Kazuki hugged her tightly and wiped her tears away, soothing his wife as best he could. _Damn mood swings._ He thought angrily.

* * *

Tokiko was due any day now and the couple had decided to eat at a fancy restaurant. Just as they got into their seats, Tokiko's water broke.

"Kazuki, it's time." Kazuki looked at his watch.

"It's 6:20, why do you ask?" Tokiko grabbed him by the collar and yelled in his ear.

"THE BABY'S COMING YOU BAKA!" Kazuki then helped his wife out of the restaurant as fast as he could. Finally making it to the car he sped towards the hospital as fast as he could. Inside the delivery room the doctor was telling Tokiko to breathe in and out. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" The warrior yelled.

"Koishii just hang in there and this will be over soon."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU…" The entire hospital then heard some very loud curse words mixed with some death threats. "AND THEN I'LL BLOW YOUR GUTS OUT!" Kazuki's hand was nearly broken and with a final scream Tokiko pushed the baby out. A loud wailing was heard and Kazuki cut the umbilical cord with his non-injured hand. The baby was then taken away to be cleaned up. A few minutes later their child was brought back to them. Tokiko marveled at the tiny life they had created and held him close to her breast. Kazuki stood beside her and smiled down at his son, pride in his eyes.

"What shall we call him?"

"Kenshin." The baby opened its eyes and the couple noticed that they were violet.

"Hey Kenshin, I'm your daddy. How does that sound?" Little Kenshin then started wailing loudly. Tokiko sung to him and rocked him back and forth.

"Don't worry. Daddy's a little weird I know, but you'll come to love him just as I have. Arigatou Kazuki, I know I was quite difficult to be around."

"You can say that again." Kazuki said, chuckling lightly.

"You baka." But she smiled at him and Kazuki held his son for the first of many times. As Tokiko looked at the two most important people in her life she offered a silent prayer of thanks for this new life she had been given.


End file.
